Two Masters, one Legend
by Jakei-sama
Summary: Mutaito was a man known as the greatest Martial Artist of his time; his most heroic sacrifice was ending his own life using the Mafuba to contain Piccolo Daimao. Because of his actions, he is judged by King Enma and sent to Heaven. 300 years later, Roshi follows in his master's footsteps, though fails in the process. After entering heaven, he comes across a familiar individual.


**Sacrifice.**

It means a lot to most people - people with a real heart. Only the most selfless and valiant individuals would be willing to compromise their own life at the benefit of others, even if the grand majority are people he just so doesn't happen to be aware of. He was merely glad to be able to live long enough to see the threat had been ridden of.

That's all that mattered.

Still, the aftermath of all that transpired was something to be concerned over. It was a thought that just couldn't go away.

"Mutaito."

The booming voice shook Mutaito out of his own grand thoughts. Looking up above him, he got to see the judge of the dead clearly for the very first time in his life. Compared in size, he was nothing but an ant and the appearance of this fellow King Enma was a near picture perfect description of the countless monsters of Fairy Tales. Everything anyone could ever expect about this man was far from true reality.

Looking over in a book five times as big as Mutaito, King Enma looked up all the accolades coming from this quiet and reserved individual.

"An expert martial artist who guides the easily influenced minds of young men. You teach them self-defense to not only defend themselves, but others as well. Honor, respect, as well as integrity is something you hardwire into your students in an effort to make the world a better place. And you've even saved the Earth...though at the cost of your life."

**BAM**

Softly laying the book down, King Enma intertwined his humongous fingers and placed his hairy chin over them. Thinking was something King Enma had to be extremely quick at and over the years, he's gotten used to it. In the matter of a mere few semi-seconds, he knew precisely what he wanted to tell Mutaito. "I get many...many visitors a day. For the most part, I can only remember a person's life after having read over so then I can recite and explain why they're going to heaven or hell. After I just forget." Removing his chin from his hand, he pointed King Enma pointed his index finger at Mutaito. "But you...from what you are and the world that you come from...you've done a lot more than many individuals who are capable of helping not just one world...but the entire universe. As a reward, you not only go to heaven, but you also get to keep your body in the other world. This is a luxury that only the most noble of people get. Have fun there."

Asa way of paying respect, Mutaito closed his eyes and bowed to him. A split second later after standing erect and opening his eyes, Mutaito found himself in a totally different environment.

_ He made it to Heaven._

* * *

_**3+ centuries later**_

Hoping that replicating his master's actions would result in safety and peace for all was the biggest disappointment Roshi had ever felt in his entire life. And given how he's been alive for over three hundred years now, that was a heavy weight on his seasoned conscience.

Here, standing before the man who judged the souls of dead mortals, Roshi couldn't help but wonder of all that was transpiring on his world. Without him and his expertise in knowledge regarding Piccolo, could the others truly manage to make it out with no problems? Son Goku many times over has proven himself a great and capable fighter but Roshi knows just how ferocious Piccolo is.

"AHEM!"

Roshi's head jerked up, looking ahead at the great King Enma. It was hard enough toning out the normally loud breathing from him but any other type of sound would make anybody not paying attention jump.

"Sorry," Roshi apologized. "What's my sentence?"

"Long story short, you go to Heaven." With the stamp just right over Roshi's name, Enma gave him a few words of encouragement, realizing that Roshi was down. "Have some faith."

Not a split second later, Roshi also made it to heaven.

Walking around this glorious, colorful, and soothing environment was a big help to putting Roshi's mind at ease. He briefly acknowledged the little spirits that spoke to him, as well as the very few individuals who were blessed with being able to keep their bodies.

Before, Roshi was in a panic in a mental panic because of his horrible failure at defeating Piccolo Daimao, but now that he got to experience the atmosphere of this flourescent world, he could think clearly now. Instead of worrying about the possible horrors that'd fall over after Piccolo's victory, he began to think of the many advantages that Goku and the others had. For one, they had tenacity and the never give up attitude- especially Son Goku. If they fought together, giving it their all, they could actually challenge Piccolo and possibly take him out. By no way would it be easy, but when there's a will, there's a way.

And not just that, but Roshi knew for a fact that Goku would find a way to get strong enough to face his enemy. He couldn't explain why, but there was just something special about that kid. It made him marvel in the endless possibilities regarding his future as a Martial Artist.

After a few more moments walking, Roshi came to realize that it was best for him to not stress over this. He's wise enough to realize that he shouldn't fret over things not within his control so he decided to let it be-possibly even have a discussion with one of the many new people surrounding him.

"Excuse me, sir."

Must be the truth, Roshi thought.

Turning around, the elder came face to face with a spirit floating just before him. While there was no physical body that came with this entity, this person was no doubt a sentient being like him.

"How may I help you?" Roshi asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd REALLY love to know just how you are able to actually stay in your own body when you're down here. I've been here for the longest, on the best behavior possible, but I still can't get my body back! That's all I really want...to be able to smell...feel...smell...touch…"

Roshi just shrugged, not having any idea how he got to keep his own body himself. "No idea."

"Ah, man, seriously?

"Maybe if you were paying attention to what the great King Enma had to say while he was judging you, then you would understand why you got to keep your own body...Roshi-Kun."

_ That Voice!_

Stepping up from behind with his hands behind his back, Mutaito made his presence known to his old friend. As his former student was stunned and at a complete loss for words, Mutaito proceeded. "King Enma makes sure to explain to all those he judges exactly what their sentencing is and why they've received it. Those who are sent to heaven with their body aren't only good people...but they've done a great service in their past lifetime as well."

"That explains a lot…" Roshi mumbled, finally coming to an understanding. After gathering his senses back, he quickly stepped up to Mutaito and bowed.

"Oh, wow," the spirit behind Roshi snarkily commented. "I know when I'm a third wheel." Turning around, it began wiggling its way elsewhere. "Be like that, then."

"No need for that," Mutaito told Roshi, referring to how he no longer shouldn't bow to him. "We are no longer pupil and student. You're your own man now." Bypassing Roshi, he gave him a slight nudge on the shoulder. "Take a walk with me."

As they walked, Roshi and Mutaito first dabbled on in the past, speaking on their experiences together from when they were both younger; Roshi commented on the old times, reminiscing, as Mutaito would merely point out Roshi's behavior back then compared to now, speaking on how much he's grown since he was a child. From then on, Roshi started speaking about his life after Mutaito's passing and how everyone split. Mutaito made his disappointment known at how Tsuru-sennin turned out as a person and after that, Piccolo became a topic.

Roshi had just finished explaining all that had transpired and Mutaito expressed some expression of worry.

"Were you Earth's only best hope?" Mutaito inquired. He already knew that Roshi wasn't since there was always the next generation to come out and do better than the last, but he wanted to hear it from Roshi's mouth. After all these years of growth, did his former pupil finally realize what it meant to be humble; especially considering how he was granted the blessing and curse of getting to live forever without dying of natural causes.

"No," Roshi answered Mutaito. "One of my pupils...Son Goku...is the most extraordinary kid I've ever laid eyes upon. If there's anyone who can beat Piccolo, it's him."

"Mhm, please tell me more about this Son Goku." Deeply interested, Mutaito felt like he needed to know more, for if he's to get somewhat an idea of Goku, then it'd greatly reflect Roshi's capabilities as a teacher as well. Most of all, Mutaito was greatly curious about how Roshi turned out over all.

"Son Goku...ah, where do I even start? From the moment I met him, he's shown himself capable of succeeding me. He managed to replicate a chi attack I made in mere seconds while it took me half a century just to complete it. He's the adopted Grandson of my other great Pupil, Son Gohan. He had found Goku in a little ship when he was just a toddler. Little kid was a nightmare to handle from what I've been told but he's lightened up...the sweetest kid one can ever meet - so pure that even the Kinto'un permits him to ride it anytime he wants."

"Sounds like a boy with a good head on his shoulders. From what I take it, you've become a well-established Master of Martial Arts."

"Yes," Roshi replied.

Things were going really good for the two. The vibe was nice and Roshi felt good being able to go over his life with his teacher. Never thinking he'd ever get the chance to do so, he was greatly thankful for this. Not to mention, it took his mind off a lot of stressing matters.

As he walked, Roshi didn't realize that Mutaito had come to a stop just seconds before him. Upon realizing that they were no longer side by side, Roshi turned around and looked over to his former master.

"Something the matter?"

"Through conversation I've tried my best to gauge just how much you've matured as a person and I can see that you've become a fine man, Roshi. Now I wish to see how much you've grown as a Martial Artist."

A fight, with him and Mutaito? Last time Roshi even remotely did this, he got beat badly. Now he wondered if it would be just as bad or perhaps closer. He's gotten much stronger through his lifetime but he's wondered if Mutaito's been able to get stronger as well.

Bowing to Mutaito prior to getting in his Turtle Hermit Battle stance, Roshi nodded. "Only one way to find out."

Both master martial artists were both completely idle as their eyes remained locked onto one another's. Not a single movement was made for ten seconds. The two elite martial artists took such slow paced breaths that it didn't even appear as if they were breathing to begin with.. Mutaito purposely walked Roshi to a totally vacant area where they could go all out because he knew from the moment he sensed his former pupil...they were to fight.

"Ah…." Mutaito took a deep breath in.

"Whoo…." Roshi slowly exhaled.

Moving his back foot half an inch away from his right, Mutaito awaited Roshi's attack. Roshi ran as fast as his feet could carry him to make it seem as if he was going for a head on attack from the very get go. Seeing that Mutaito was at a complete standstill from the beginning, Roshi utilized an afterimage at the very last second.

Mutaito slightly tensed up, albeit briefly. In an effort to see Roshi without laying eyes on him, Mutaito got a good feel for his environment, as well as Roshi's presence, prior to making his move. Roshi's left foot came grazing Mutaito's hair from behind where he expected to catch the elder by surprise. Mutaito raised his left foot remaining in a squatting position, then he proceeded to raise his right foot to where the tip of his shoes were on ground. Roshi got tripped up thanks to Mutaito spinning around while he stayed as low as he did.

The younger master of the two quickly caught himself and pushed against the ground and back into the air to avoid getting struck by Mutaito, who was now on the offensive. Subsequent to sliding back and regaining his balance, Roshi was quickly met with an array of fists coming his direction. Acting on instinct for the moment, Roshi parried away a couple punches, smacked away a palm strike and side-stepped an incoming claw to the face. Grabbing Mutaito by his shoulder, Roshi pulled in his former master and kneed him directly in the gut.

Mutaito forced his head under Roshi's armpit after taking the hit just so he could counter as well. While he did decide to let Mutaito go and back away, Roshi was far too late. He had already been rendered the bottom of Mutaito's shoe, which hit him directly in the face.

"Dadadadadaa"

Backing away as he cleaned his bloody nose, Roshi was put in a box of which he had no other option but to block and defend against Mutaito's incoming punches with one hand. Mutaito could feel the pressure starting to become overwhelming for Roshi so he switched up the flow of his assault. Tucking his arms in, he rushed in on Roshi some more and sent a flurry of elbows coming at even quicker speeds than his punches were.

Roshi was hit a couple times and had been left defenseless temporarily. Gathering his balance back, Roshi smacked away both of Mutaito's arms to the side by smacking his left elbow perfectly with one hand. Roshi fell back to avoid a swipe and executed a kip up before following through with a direct one-inch punch to the stomach.

Mutaito left his minor discomfort of the punch be known as he silently grunted and held his chest as he had been pushed back.

Looking ahead, Roshi had gotten right back into his fighting position-this time with his sleeves rolled up.

"Ha!"

Mutaito got back into his own stance as well.

The tapping of their shoes could be heard from hundreds of yards away with how hard they were running. The two came directly at each other with shuto kinehands but both leaned to the opposite side, missing the other's replicated strike. Closing those same hands into fists, Roshi and Mutaito tried to use an elbow quicker than the other. Such only resulted in the two both getting hit.

Mutaito expected such and planned ahead. Being most prepared to take the hardened strike to the cheek, he rendered Roshi a quick gut-check and a very hard back knuckle strike to the face. Enough force was placed behind the last hit to have Roshi stumbling back a little bit and Mutaito took advantage of it.

Because of the fact that Roshi left himself open even for just the moment, he was sent sliding on Heaven's ground with a flying kick to the chest. Roshi rolled off the back of his head and pushed off the ground to create more space between him and Mutaito.

Hopping up, Roshi kicked through the air so hard that he sent a whirlwind toward Mutaito, who could do nothing but block against it. The cool yet harsh wind pushed Mutaito back a little and even stung areas of his body, though he held in. Roshi took the time to rush right over onto Mutaito and sent a flurry of punches directly to the stomach. None of them were put with extra force behind them since Roshi merely focused on the speed. With the increased number of punches coming at insanely high rates of speed, the pain behind the attacks would only continue to keep adding up.

Mutaito got a hold of Roshi's idea and prevented him from following through by raising his knee once to knock his former pupil off balance. Once he raised his knee for the second time, it was to make Roshi stand up for Mutaito to commence his own vicious combo.

A punch to the liver, then a quick jab to the stomach, followed by a stepped in jab and five quick back knuckle attacks. Roshi ducked under the following haymaker but was hit with another knee to pay for it. Mutaito pushed Roshi away a yard or two with a shove and pounced off the ground to send a couple bicycle kicks to the face. After figuring he dazed Roshi a bit, Mutaito touched back down, elbowed him in the face and backhanded him using the same arm. Subsequent to spinning and simultaneously missing a straight jab, Roshi was knocked away with a hardened shoulder to the chin.

Getting into his stance, Mutaito simply watched as Roshi slid away.

"You've improved."

"Ah…" Roshi got up and wiped away a little mark by his lip. "I appreciate that."

"I can admit you seem to be capable of a lot more than I but that style of yours is derived from mine. It's not hard to find similarities and see how they were altered. Once I found the pattern...you began to slack. Thankfully this is just a warm-up. I want to see you at full effort."

"Hehe. You were just warming up?"

RIP

Roshi removed his shirt and hung it above his head. Dropping it out of his right hand, Roshi used his left hand to push forth the shirt with chi shoving it toward Mutaito. The elder master grabbed the coat and tossed it back to Roshi. Much to his surprise, it went directly through him.

Seeing a motion run past his side, Mutaito stepped his leg out back, but the same result.

Roshi had used a double zanzoken. Coming forward, Roshi surprised Mutaito with a hard open palm strike to the face. He followed with two quick backhand strikes, planted his right foot into the ground and smacked his opponent dead center in the face. Mutaito grabbed Roshi's leg but the latter of the two raised his other foot and kicked the former right on the other side.

After being dropped Roshi fell on all fours. Quickly pouncing back up at Mutaito he got him with a high knee to the chin. Stepping and leaning back Roshi managed to evade a quick spinning kick and countered Mutaito with a quick back fist jab to the face. Bobbing his head back and forth, he dodged two more punches and countered with a kick to the stomach in order to shove Mutaito back.

"Ha!"

Roshi saw an incoming chi attack his way and made a good effort to dodge it. As it grazed just a piece of his right ear, Roshi made sure to never keep his eye off Mutaito. He was quite a bit surprised. Very seldom did Mutaito fire off chi attacks so naturally in the midst of combat.

"I take it you've been refining your skills here as well."

"Even during death do I stand by my ideology. There is always a new barrier to surpass."

Roshi grinned. Jumping back at Mutaito, he clocked him hard with a punch to the jaw. Two of his following punches were parried away with the third one colliding against Mutaito's fist.

Roshi's past master could feel a great stinging sensation come from his fists all the way through his arms up to his shoulders. From then on followed a brief aching pain.

Knowing he touched a nerve, Roshi punched at Mutaito's arm and swatted away the other prior to punching him across the face again. The force behind Roshi's punch coerced Mutaito to turn around, in which he then got kneed in the stomach. Mushing Mutaito away, said master had then been kicked down with a spinning roundhouse kick.

"Holding back this entire time?"

"Now I'm warmed up."

Mutaito smiled. As any Martial Artist would prefer victory in combat, loss tended to come with the territory. Above all else, he was proud to see one of his many pupils come so far. Roshi surpassed his own expectations and pushed further beyond.

"Now's to show you something I've picked up."

Crouching down, Mutaito began to move his hands slowly in a circular motion, gradually closing his arms in together until they touched, stopping with his hands placed directly in the center of his chest.

Roshi couldn't help but notice how similar this set of motion was to his Kamehameha.

"Great minds think alike…"

Roshi began to start his own attack as well, also paying close attention as Mutaito prepared to tense his body up. When both were set, blue and white ki could be seen growing from their hands.

"In the other world, death isn't easy to come by. Put everything you have into this!"

"Kameeeee…."

Roshi pushed himself to put as much power into this Kamehameha as much as he possibly could. The end goal was to demonstrate Mutaito just how far he's come and he didn't intend on disappointing at all. Despite becoming a master himself and even surpassing his own, deep down inside...Roshi still appreciated approval. And who else better to get it from then the Master who started him on the path to greatness?

"HAMEHA!"

Mutaito put forth the last bit of chi into his attack and pushed forth with a chant of his own.

"Liholiho!"

And in a second's notice...both clashed.

Two attacks so bright that the individuals who powered them up weren't able to be seen.

* * *

Shooting his eyes open, Roshi came back up in a cold sweat. Rising up from the coffin he had been laid in, the old man had an expression of confusion. Everything that just happened to be felt like a dream.

But he knew that it wasn't.


End file.
